


Return to Pooh Corner

by sonofcoul_lives



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Peter Parker, Fluff, I also wrote this in 2016...making me 17, I know nothing about baby ages or anything so please excuse that, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Singing, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), This was probably andrew garfield era, but peter as a baby, can be whatever you imagine tho, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofcoul_lives/pseuds/sonofcoul_lives
Summary: Now, it was late and Peter was having trouble sleeping. Tony walked over to his two year old son and - although he was glad that his arc reactor slightly calmed him- he still wished Steve was here. He's much better at this parenting stuff.He tried singing Return to pooh corner but it only made Peter fussier."Come on, bud. My singing's not that bad." He said gently.OR I'm depressed after Endgame so I reread all of my old Avengers fics that I never posted, so have some super family fluff





	Return to Pooh Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was looking through my old fics and found this from 2016. I don't even really ship stony anymore but thought I would share :) Video inspiration at end note.

Tony and Peter were alone at the tower. Steve had gone on a trip and left his family in New York.

Peter has gotten more attached to Steve over the time that he has been in his two fathers' care.

It seemed that Tony was always in his lab, sleeping, or doing something with press. So, Peter has spent more time with his papa, Steve.

When Peter has trouble sleeping Steve would hold him and sing him a song - Return to Pooh Corner- as Tony would just stand nearby, smiling as his son would stare at his arc reactor as he slowly fell back to sleep.

Now, it was late and Peter was having trouble sleeping. Tony walked over to his two year old son and - although he was glad that his arc reactor slightly calmed him- he still wished Steve was here. He's much better at this parenting stuff.

He tried singing Return to pooh corner but it only made Peter fussier.

"Come on, bud. My singing’s not that bad." He said gently.

Peter just became even more restless.

"Jarvis?" Tony said quietly, tiredly.

"Yes sir?" Jarvis asked quietly.

"Can you call Steve for me?"

"Are you sure sir? You do remember the time difference right?"

"What time is it there?"

"One in the afternoon, sir."

"What does his schedule have him doing right now? Can he step away from it?"

"He can most likely step away. He's just having lunch with a few important figures. The same ones he'll be with all day."

"Then call him, Jarvis." He said as he sat down in the rocking chair with Peter in his arms and tried to calm the child.

After a few moments the intercom started to quietly ring.

"Tony? Hey, Isn't it night time in New York?" Steve asked quietly. After a moment Tony heard a door close.

"Yeah... But Pete here is having trouble sleeping." As if on cue, Peter cried louder so that Steve could hear him.

"Did you try singing to him?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't like my singing voice. I knew I should have recorded you singing so we didn't have to bother you."

"It's fine, Tony. I can sing to him for a moment."

"Please." Was Tony's response.

Steve cleared his throat then quietly started to sing the song.

Peter curled into Tony's chest, a hand on Tony's arc reactor. He started to calm down and drift to sleep with Steve's voice above him. 

"Thank you, Steve." Tony said tiredly when he finished singing.

"Of course. Is he asleep?"

"He is." Tony said as he put the sleeping baby in his crib, letting out a sigh of relief when he stayed sleeping.

"I love you, Tony. I have to get back. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, too." Tony said with a sigh. He walked out of Peter's room and leaned against the wall, listening to his husband breath through the phone/intercom.

"I can spare a minute, actually." Steve said after a moment.

"Oh? And what will you be doing in this spared minute?" Tony asked as he slowly walked down the hall to his and Steve's room. He let out a breath when he laid down on the empty bed.

"Being with you. Are you in bed?"

"I'm a bit too tired for phone sex, capsicle." Tony said with a smirk. 

Steve laughed, "I'm not having phone sex with you. Are you in bed?" He repeated.

Tony hummed a confirmation.

"Good. I want you to close your eyes and get comfortable."

Tony did as told - already feeling sleep overcome him, taking care of a baby by himself is a lot of work- and hummed again.

"Now, Imagine me next to you. We just got back in to bed after a nice long shower."

Tony smiled as he imagined it.

"I kiss you goodnight and then start quietly humming a tune."

Then Steve started humming. Tony completely relaxed into the sound of his husband humming and hugged one of Steve's pillows to his chest, smelling in his husband's scent.

"I love you, Steve." Tony said tiredly, trying to stay awake to continue in this moment with Steve.

"I love you, Tony. Go to sleep, we can talk later." Tony was going to protest but then Steve started humming again and Tony started to fall asleep.

When Steve knew that Tony was asleep, he smiled and listened to his husband's soft snore, closing his eyes for a moment to imagine that he was there. 

After a moment Steve opened his eyes and smiled softly, "I love you, Tony... Sweet dreams.." He then hung up and went back to lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: https://youtu.be/3W5JvwRTD-Y


End file.
